


Pathway to Your Heart

by Veiled_In_Red



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veiled_In_Red/pseuds/Veiled_In_Red
Summary: Valentine's Day is approaching and it may not be Lena's favorite holiday, but she is set on making Kara Danvers her girlfriend by February 14. And if she has to spend some money to do so, well then, Lena is up for the challenge.*Series of days and events where Lena sends Kara gifts in hopes that she will understand how in love Lena is with her*
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 77
Kudos: 290





	1. The Beginning of the Wooing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I have only written 1 other fanfic, so I am still sort of new at this. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes, but I hope you like it. Please leave any comments or suggestions below. Thank you and ENJOY :)

Lena doesn’t hate Valentine’s Day, but she isn’t particularly fond of it either.

She could list a dozen reasons as to why this flamboyant holiday isn’t her favorite, but she simply doesn’t care to. News outlets would argue that she dislikes this holiday because she is a cold and frigid bitch, who lacks a heart. Others would argue that she dislikes human intimacy and has sworn off all romantic relationships entirely. Those closest to her might say that she is just simply too busy for such a trivial holiday.

Lena doesn’t dislike Valentine’s Day for any of those reasons actually. She dislikes February 14 because that day reminds her that she is alone. It reminds her that she is without the one person whom she loves the most and could be with if she was not so shy and insistent on packing all of her emotions away into tiny boxes. February 14 reminds her just how in love she is with her best friend, Kara Danvers.

On any other Valentine’s Day, Lena would lock herself away in her office well past closing hours. She would be finishing reports and drinking aged wine while attempting to not think about how miserable her life truly is. On this Valentine’s Day though, she has one sole objective. She plans to make her one dream come true. This Valentine’s Day, Lena Luthor wants to make Kara Danvers her girlfriend.

This goal leads to how Lena finds herself on January 28. Instead of looking over the very important documents and files she has to review by the end of today, she is pondering upon the first gift she should woo Kara with. She has numerous websites open, all with gaudy gift boxes and small trinkets to get for the one you love, but Lena is simply lost. She doesn’t even know where to start. What would an amazing girl like Kara Danvers want? Well, Lena knows one thing Kara would want. An endless amount of potstickers. Even if Lena were able to buy every restaurant in National City that sold potstickers, that still wouldn’t be enough to satisfy the insatiable Kryptonian. Lena chuckles to herself thinking about how adorable Kara is whenever she gets the chance to eat potstickers.

“What seems to be so funny Ms. Luthor,” Jess says with a smile.

“Jess! I-I didn’t see you there. How long have you been there? I…,” Lena says both frightened out of her mind and confuzzled. Jess is truly a wonderful assistant, but her ability to walk without making any noise at all is something that Lena still isn't used to despite the many years Jess has been her employee.

“Sorry to scare you, Ms. Luthor, I just had a few more files to give you before I head off for my lunch break.”

“Ok, alright. Thank you, Jess. Enjoy your lunch.” With that remark, Jess sets the files on her desk and is about to exit Lena’s office when Lena suddenly gets an idea.

“Jess…hold on a second. I have…a question...,” Lena says with slight timidness. Jess walks back to Lena’s desk with confusion written all over her face about what else Lena could want.

Lena adores her assistant but is unsure of whether she should ask her for help on this seemingly delicate, but imperative mission. “Say I were to ‘woo’ someone for Valentine’s Day…how would I go about that and what exactly would I get them. I do not really understand how getting gifts for people on this holiday works and I-”

Instead of being annoyed that Lena is cutting into her break time, a small smile works its way onto Jess’s face. “Ms. Luthor…are you trying to ‘woo’ Ms. Danvers?”

Lena practically chokes on the air in her lungs and her eyes bulge out of her head. “WHAT?!? No-no I…What would ever give you that impression Jess? I am just simply trying to appease my top clients and board members and…” Jess looks at Lena with a knowing smile on her face. Jess is most definitely aware of how strongly Lena dislikes most of her board members and could care less about whether or not she is on their good side. “I-yes…how did you know?”

“Not to be intrusive Ms. Luthor, but it is not hard to see how much you care for the reporter. It was only a matter of time before you decided to finally try and ask her out.”

Lena just looks dumbfounded at her employee. Jess is more intuitive and observant than she thought. If Kara Danvers weren’t in her life and if perhaps Jess weren’t her assistant, she might have thought about asking her out. But no one, not even Jess herself could stand between the love Lena had for the reporter. Not even someone as intelligent and wonderful as her assistant.

“My suggestion would be to send her flowers first. I do not know how you exactly plan to carry this out, but you can never go wrong with flowers. In the spirit of Valentine’s Day, I suggest roses. Cheesy? Yes, but the whole holiday itself is quite silly and flashy already.” Jess says while pulling out her phone, preparing to have an arrangement sent to Ms. Danvers.

“Yes, that is an excellent idea,” Lena says with a glint in her eye. “Please have 50 dozen roses, the best that money can buy, sent to Ms. Danvers’ office at Catco as soon as possible. Also please have the florist include a letter that says, ‘From your secret admirer. Words cannot describe how much you mean to me, so I bought you these flowers to showcase my affection. Hopefully, you can figure out who I am before February 14.’”

When Lena looks up from her desk to see if Jess got everything she said down, she is met with a completely slack-jawed assistant. “Is something the matter Jess?”

“No Ms. Luthor, I just did not expect you to go all out.” Jess regains herself and begins to start Lena’s flower order. “I just finished the order of roses for you. The 50 dozen roses and the note should be delivered to Ms. Danvers around 1:30 p.m. tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Jess, that will be all. Please enjoy an extra hour on your lunch break as a thank you for being so helpful.” Jess walks out of the office and goes to her desk to grabs her belongings. Once she is inside the elevator, she can’t help but laugh.

“Wow, Ms. Luthor has it bad. Hopefully, Kara Danvers isn’t her oblivious self and realizes that no one else but Lena would do such an act for her.” As Jess heads to Noonan’s Lena is casually sitting at her desk thinking of the next gift she should use to woo Kara with. 


	2. The Intrigue of Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes that slipped past me! :) Enjoy and let me know what you think in the comments! Thank you!

Kara’s POV:

It’s January 29th and Kara and Alex are at Noonan’s getting a bite to eat. The pair could not help but be excited about the upcoming holiday. Alex was enthusiastically telling Kara about all the amazing things she planned to get Kelly. Kara was a little jealous that her sister had someone special to celebrate with, but she was still pretty excited. How could she not be? Even though she doesn’t have a “special someone,” that doesn’t mean she has to be sad. She loves buying gifts for people and Valentine’s Day gives her an excuse to do just that. She already bought gifts for most of her friends; nothing expensive, just small things to show her appreciation for them. The only person she was struggling to find something for was Lena.

What do you buy for a woman who has everything? And if she doesn’t already have it, she could most definitely buy it for herself. Lena deserves something special, not just because she is Kara’s best friend, but because she never gets enough credit for all the good things she does for the world.

Kara looks up to find Alex smiling at her phone and gives a quick kick to her shin under the table to get her attention. “Hey! What was that for?”

“Sorry, I was just trying to get your attention. I need your help with something.”

“Ok…with what?” Alex asks with an expectant look. She can tell Kara is thinking hard about something but has no idea what about. She has a look of concern and confusion written all over her face. Her bottom lip is worried between her teeth and her infamous crinkle is on full display.

Kara is unsure of how to ask for Alex’s help and if she even should. Alex knows about Kara’s massive crush on Lena and doesn’t want to get teased about it right now. With a deep breath, she steadily asks her question, “What should I get Lena for Valentine’s Day? I-I want it to be something special. Something that says-”

“I love you. Please date me. I’m a gay mess and I don’t know how else to tell you?” Alex interrupts with a sly grin.

“Oh my god. Why do I even bother asking you?” Kara says with a frustrated look, head in her hands. She doesn’t mean to be so standoffish, but she’s seriously stressing out.

Alex seems to understand what Kara is going through, and for once in her life, decides to ACTUALLY be helpful. “Look, I know you really like Lena, and you don’t know if she feels the same way, but the only way you’ll find out is if you ask. I think you should buy something nice for her, give said gift to her on Valentine’s Day, and Tell. Her. How. You Feel.” She emphasizes the last part because her sister can honestly be quite dense.

“So, you think I should just be straightforward?”

“No, I think you should tell everyone EXCEPT for Lena how you feel about her.” Alex seems to understand her mistake because Kara seems to be taking her joke seriously. “Omg, yes. That last part was a joke. Please be straightforward. I can’t take this gay tension anymore.”

“There is no gay tension Alex. We’re just best friends.”

“Mhm, ‘best friends,’” Alex says with quotation marks hoping that Kara will catch her drift. Unfortunately, like she said before, her sister is really dense.

“Yep. The bestest of friends in the whole wide world.” Kara says with a huge grin.

* * *

Kara and Alex soon head back to Catco after lunch. Kara insisted that Alex didn’t have to walk her back, but her sister was very persistent on telling Kara exactly how straightforward she should be. Kara knows her sister is tired of all the “what does this mean” and “why did she do that” questions and just wants her to finally tell Lena, but Alex just doesn’t understand how hard it is. She is in LOVE with frickin’ Lena Luthor. The most prettiest, smartest, and badass dumpling of them all. She’s one in a million and she deserves to be treated as such. That means that if Kara wants to tell Lena, then she’s gotta do it right. 

Even as they arrive at Kara’s office, with Kara trying to unlock the door, Alex still doesn’t let up. “Listen Kara don’t pull any of those long, rambling speeches that you do when you’re nervous. Just give her the present, tell her how you feel, and BAM you guys are girlfriends. Easy.” When Kara doesn’t respond, Alex assumes she’s overwhelmed with the plan. “Kara what’s-”

“Alex…look…” Alex notices that Kara hasn’t even stepped a foot into her office. Her jaw has practically hit the floor and she is blankly staring into her office. Alex takes a peep over Kara’s shoulder and is completely astounded.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Alex practically screams at the top of her lungs. Kara rushes to cover her sister’s mouth to keep her from alerting the whole floor that something is up.

“Alex, shush. Somebody could hear you!” Kara says with concern. “Hurry up and come into my office.” At that, Kara yanks Alex inside and slams the door shut, leaving behind a resounding boom.

Once inside, there is barely any room to stand. Every surface of Kara’s office is filled with flowers. Bright red roses to be precise. Right in front of Kara’s desk, there is a big bouquet of flowers with a note sticking out of the top. Kara gingerly walks over to the bouquet as to not knock any of the other flowers over. She carefully opens up the letter and reads the note to herself. Alex quietly watches Kara read the note, and upon noticing her sister’s face, she sees her blushing. “What? What does the card say?”

Kara takes a deep breath and replies, “‘From your secret admirer. Words cannot describe how much you mean to me, so I bought you these flowers to showcase my affection. Hopefully, you can figure out who I am before February 14.’” Kara looks up at Alex with both a bashful, but intrigued look. “I’ve never had anyone do anything like this before. Not even Mon-el when we were dating. Well, Mxy did give me a bunch of flowers when he was trying to court me, but this-this is different. Alex…I have a SECRET ADMIRER!” Kara squeals at the top of her lungs. “Who do you think it could be? Maybe someone from work? Gosh, these flowers must have been expensive...”

At first, Alex was just as confused as Kara. But taking into account the dozens of roses that probably cost a fortune and the whole mystery of the matter, only one person popped into her mind. The one and only Lena Luthor. Honestly, who else would go as far as to fill Kara’s office with red roses other than the CEO? “Really Kara, you’re telling me that you have *no* idea who could’ve done this…?”

“Well…it could’ve been Dave from IT. Jaqueline told me that he had a crush on me awhile back.” Kara says with a glint in her eye.

“DAVE!!!?!?!?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? KARA!?” Alex is practically fuming at this point. How the hell did her idiotic sister come to the conclusion that a guy named “Dave” did this for her? No one but Lena had access to the amount of money it would cost to accomplish such a thing. Not even *Dave* from IT who would probably only be able to afford a few dozen roses with the salary he makes.

Kara just stares back at Alex with a dumbfounded look. She really is a complete idiot and at this point, all hope is lost. “I-You know what Kara? I am going to just leave and let you figure out who your secret admirer is. I don’t have the energy for this right now.” Alex turns around to leave, pulling her phone out of her back pocket.

Alex has already opened the door with one foot out, fully prepared to make her exit. “Wait, Alex-”

“Goodbye, Kara.” And with that, she slams the door shut. She quickly pulls up her messages and sends Kelly a quick text.

_Alex:_ Kara and Lena are both fucking idiots, but especially Kara.

_Kelly:_ …Care to explain.

_Alex:_ I will at dinner tonight.


	3. Fool's Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner. College got the best of me and I wasn't able to upload chapter 3 as soon as I wanted to :( 
> 
> Hopefully this chapter makes up for my delay. Once again, I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Please enjoy reading and leave comments on what you think! Thank you!

Lena was having lunch with Kara in her office. Just yesterday she had delivered her first gift to Kara in hopes to win her over. Kara was practically buzzing from the anonymous gift, and the CEO was just happy to put a smile on the young reporter’s face. “Roses Lena…frickin’ ROSES! How cool is that? My secret admirer really seems to like me,” Kara exclaimed in complete awe to her best friend. “It’s just so shocking. I don’t even know what to do with myself.”

Lena was trying her hardest to not give herself away, but the look on Kara’s face was hard to resist. Lena plastered a coy smile on her face and decided to try and see if Kara was anywhere near guessing who her “secret” admirer could be. “Do you have any idea of who your secret admirer could be? Anyone in particular who could be trying to win your affection?”

At Lena’s question, the blonde began to blush furiously. “Not to get ahead of myself-I mean-it could be anyone, but I have a pretty good idea. I just don’t want to be wrong and make a fool of myself. What if I confront the person that I think delivered the flowers, but it turns out that it’s not them? I don’t know if I could handle the embarrassment of-”

“Kara, darling. Deep breathes, you’re rambling again…” The anticipation of Kara’s guess was killing Lena. She just wanted to know how close she was to having the blonde as more than just a friend.

“Right-I, sorry. I’m getting all worked up. I think it’s…”

_Please say my name. Please say my name._

“Someone who definitely has money…”

 _Yes…yes!_ _You’re in the ballpark._

“Definitely someone who puts thought and effort into what they do…”

_Kara is definitely going to say my name. I can feel it. Come on, come on…_

“I think it is-”

“YES!” Lena was so anxious for Kara’s reply, that she didn’t even let her say who she thought it was. From the blank and confused stare on Kara’s face, the CEO couldn’t help but feel a little sheepish. “Sorry, I-I got ahead of myself. Who?” Lena tried her best to quickly compose herself and to seem as though she was none the wiser. God, she could really be a fool sometimes.

With a look of certainty in her eyes and a big smile, Kara confidently gave her answer. “I think it’s Dave in IT from Catco. Other than him, I don’t really have any other guess as to who it could be.”

Now, Lena didn’t expect Kara to realize it was her from the start, but it did sting a little when she didn’t seem to even rule Lena as a possibility. “Dave…you think your secret admirer is _DAVE…_ ” Lena felt ABSOLUTELY defeated. Of course, this would happen to her and only her.

“Yea…why? Is that not a good guess? You know, Alex had the same reaction. I just thought that since he liked me a while back that maybe he still did. Oh gosh, Lena, you’re right…I am so so so so wrong, aren’t I?” Lena looked at the reporter sitting across from her and couldn’t help but feel the need to assure her that her guess wasn’t dumb…even though, in Lena’s opinion, it definitely was. I mean, seriously, DAVE!?

“WHaT, no. Ha, I mean I don't mean no, I just. Kara, th-that seems like a...a _good_ guess?" Lena was definitely not confident in her response. She was trying her hardest not to confuse Kara, but she was finding it hard to admit that her secret admirer could be anyone but her. "I-listen...Kara, I can’t tell you if he is or isn’t your secret admirer. I do implore you to think about it more before confronting him though.” Lena could’ve given herself away right then and there, but she still had so much in store for Kara. It would be a shame to not put all parts of her plan into effect.

“You’re probably right. Ugh sorry, we should probably talk about something else.” Instead of responding, Lena seemed to be lost in thought. “Lena…?”

 _Lord above, you buy a girl flowers and then this happens._ Lena isn’t upset, she’s just realizing that she has to up her game. I have to _make this whole thing more…personal. I have to give Kara something that she truly loves. Something that only I would know to give her. And I have just the idea._

In an attempt to regain Lena’s attention Kara began to wave her hand in front of her face. “…Leeena. Earth to Lena.” You still there?”

“Oh, yes. My apologies, work has just got me busy. Not to cut our lunch short Kara, but I must really get back to the lab.” Lena looks up to see that Kara isn’t mad, just upset. Hopefully, she’ll come to understand once she figures everything out.

“No, no of course. I understand. Are we still on for movie night this Friday?”

“Yes, I wouldn’t miss it.” With that, Kara happily walks out of the office to get back to her job at Catco. Little does she know; Lena has already thought of her next gift.

Lena turns to the side and presses the intercom buzzer to contact Jess. “Jess, please come into my office.” Once Jess is present, Lena commences phase 2 of her plan.

“Jess, please contact the owner of Kara’s favorite Chinese restaurant. I have a special request to place.”

“Yes Ms. Luthor, and what is it you would like to speak with the owner about?”

“I want to place an unusual order of sorts. I would like to discuss if it would be possible for the restaurant to deliver 30 potstickers and 2 orders of chicken fried rice to Kara’s apartment every night for the following week, exactly at 7:00 pm. I will prepay in advance and provide a 50% tip as well.” Lena looked up to find her assistant in shock once again. Quickly though, Jess recomposed herself and escorted herself out of Lena’s office to carry Ms. Luthor’s wishes out.

Lena knew wooing Kara would be difficult, but she wasn’t planning on pulling her best methods straight from the start. If she wanted to continue with her mission and make Kara her girlfriend by Valentine’s day, then she would need the help of a friend.

* _Lena’s phone rings as she calls in the troops*_

“Hello?”

“Sam…I need some help.”


	4. A Gift from the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, college is quite literally kicking my ass, but I am dedicated to this story. I promise. Anyway, I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Let me know what you think or give any suggestions in the comments.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy! :)

The date is February 3 and Valentine’s Day is only 11 days away. If Lena doesn’t find a way to make it explicitly clear that she is in fact Kara’s secret admirer, she feels as though there will be no hope left. Some people (Sam) would call Lena overdramatic for putting a deadline on such an important matter, but Lena has her reasons. She wants to spend Valentine’s Day with Kara as more than just a friend. Lena has been pinning after this girl for 4 LONG years, and every past Valentine’s Day, she couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like just to spend it alone with Kara. She’s never been big on holidays, especially Valentine’s Day, but thinking about spending each and everyone with the blonde makes her think about the matter differently. Lena wants to be able to celebrate the holidays as a couple with Kara. She wants to be something more. To be the one that makes Kara smile with gifts and simple gestures. To let her see how undeniably loved she is…

And if she has to put a deadline on her conquest to make Kara her girlfriend just so she’ll actually attempt to get it done, then so be it.

...

The second Lena told Sam about her Valentine’s problem with Kara; she knew she was in for it. Sam knew about her gigantic crush on the blonde so it shouldn’t have come as much of a surprise that Lena wanted to woo her, but alas, Sam was being a bitch. Should she be calling her friend a bitch? No, she loves Sam so so so much, but in this very moment, she was being an insufferable bitch all because Lena’s failing miserably at getting Kara to be her girlfriend.

They’re getting lunch at Noonan’s and the second Lena told Sam about her situation, she erupted with laughter and has not stopped laughing since. Sam is laughing so hard that the other customers in the restaurant keep looking their way with displeased looks. If Sam doesn’t stop shaking the table with her laughter and wild arm movements, she’s bound to knock a glass over. “Bahahaha! Let me get this straight. Well, not straight cause ya know…you’re gay but let me clear things up for my sake. You…hahaha… you got Kara, the love of your life and the reason for all your gay panics, gifts under the ruse of a secret admirer, and she suspects everyone else BUT YOU!” Sam couldn’t even contain her laughter for 5 measly seconds to ask her question, and honestly, it was starting to piss Lena off.

In response to Sam, Lena couldn’t help but raise one perfect eyebrow as a sign of her dislike for her friend’s somewhat childish behavior. “Yes, that seems to be the issue, _Sam_. So, if you could keep it together for one second and help me out, that would be **GREATLY** appreciated.” Lena responded heatedly. She isn’t mad at Sam, just very, very stressed.

Lena knows she shouldn’t be talking about her love life, or the lack of, so loudly in public. She isn’t exactly hiding that she is a lesbian, it’s just that some people in this city and members of her company aren’t so pleased with her sexual orientation. So, in an attempt to draw Sam back to a serious manner and to keep their conversation away from prying ears, she made sure to whisper her next words carefully. “Listen, you already know how much I LIKE Kara, and apparently I don’t seem to be doing this whole ‘secret admirer’ thing right. So, if you could please, **PLEASE** give me helpful advice to get her to be my girlfriend by Valentine’s Day, I will be forever in your favor.” At that last part, Lena had a look of sincerity on her face. She was practically begging, and if you didn’t know already, Luthor’s don’t beg.

“Wow ok, you seem pretty serious. My advice…? Stop thinking so much. I mean, it’s just Kara.” When Sam saw that her friend was about to protest to her remarks, she continued to talk as to not be interrupted and to keep Lena from diving deeper into her thoughts. “What I mean is, Kara is Kara. You can get her all these big things or buy the most expensive thing money can buy, but none of that will matter. You know why? Because Kara doesn’t want any of that. If anything, she just wants a thoughtful gift from the heart.”

“That’s. What. I. Have. Been. Doing. Did you not listen when I told you about the other 2 gifts I got her???? Potstickers, Sam…fucking **POSTICKERS** …and she still has no idea. They’re literally her favorite thing on the whole planet.” Lena was definitely about to panic at this point. Sam could see her right knee aggressively bouncing up and down. Her chin was resting in the palm of her hand, pointer finger tapping on her face. She looked desperate.

“I hate seeing you this stressed, but you just emphasized my point. Anyone could guess that Kara loves potstickers, they’re literally the only thing she eats. Roses? Yea, they are nice but basic and they don’t exactly speak from the heart. If you want to get the girl, you have got to think about Kara specifically. Don’t worry about what everyone gets for their partners on Valentine’s Day. Just think specifically about Kara.” Sam reached over to hold Lena’s unoccupied hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Have you ever thought about just telling Kara how you feel? Directly, that is.”

Lena looked up at her friend with sadness in her eyes and let out a defeated sigh. “Yes, but every time I get the courage to, I just chicken out. I can’t help but think that I’m not good enough-”

Lena may be a Luthor, but that’s by name only. Sam can’t have her friend thinking that she is anything but deserving of love. “Hey, enough of that,” Sam replied quickly with a fast slap of her free hand to Lena’s arm. “You are definitely good enough for love, and that includes someone like Kara. I mean it.” She said fervently while giving another tight squeeze to the hand she was holding.

Lena’s expression lightened, and if Sam weren’t mistaken, her friend was definitely giving her a soft smile. “Thank you.” Lena mouths back, not having the strength to say the words out loud. While words seemed to fail Lena at that moment, the returned squeeze Sam felt on the hand Lena was holding let her know that her friend truly meant what she said.

“So, have you thought of what to get Kara next?” Sam asked while trying to lean down and meet Lena’s downcast gaze.

“Yea…I think I have. Thanks, Sam.” Lena replied with apprehension. Her signature smirk was slowly working its way back onto her face, and with that, Sam knew her friend would be ok.

* * *

_*Later that evening in Lena's office.*_

Lena knew Sam was right. Potstickers were the obvious choice to get Kara if you were trying to win her over. If she recalls correctly, Kara told her about an incident not too long ago where a guy named William gave her potstickers too while asking her out. Lena had to get Kara something that would make a lasting impression, and she had just the idea.

A year ago, Kara had told Lena about how she volunteers at the National City Animal Shelter once a week. She plays with the puppies and helps walk them around so they can get some fresh air. How Kara manages to do so with such a busy schedule, the CEO will never know. She does know that Kara cares deeply for the shelter and would do anything within her power to help it stay up and running.

Lena had opened up the website for the shelter and found that the owners were asking for donations. Recently, there had been an increase in the number of rescue dogs and puppies the shelter had taken in, but there was a lack of sufficient funds to keep the place open. Due to the current season, there were multiple different options one could pick when making a donation. They had different set amounts (ranging from $10-$100), as well as an option to make an anonymous donation on the behalf of someone else.

Lena knew that this would be the perfect gift to get Kara next. Not because Kara would want to brag about the donation made in her name or feel as though she was better than everyone else, but because she truly cared about the animals.

Upon looking further at the customizable options for the donations, Lena noticed that you could pick the amount of money you would like to donate. As Lena has said before, Luthor’s don’t do anything halfway, so she would most definitely make a sizeable donation. Lena remembers that the price of a gift isn’t what matters to Kara and she would probably feel bad for receiving such an expensive gift, but through this donation, none of the money spent is even going to Kara. All of the money is going to the shelter.

With an anonymous donation of $20,000 paid in full on Kara’s behalf, Lena felt as though this was the best present yet. Tomorrow, her best friend would receive an email thanking her for inspiring someone to make a donation as well as a photo of one of the dogs from the shelter and a small little plush dog holding a rose (both of which would be sent to her home address the next day too).

With the 3rd gift sorted out, Lena already felt closer to her goal. Closer to making Kara her girlfriend. One step closer to being truly happy. 


	5. Closer to the Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. This chapter is sort of a filler chapter, so I'm sorry if it's a little boring. Anyway, I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Let me know what you think in the comments! Enjoy :)

_Flashback… (February 4)_

_Lena was in her office reviewing documents and signing off on project proposals, not expecting anything outrageous to happen. She was trying to stay focused, but her mind kept wandering back to her favorite reporter. She wanted to know what Kara thought of her most recent gift._

_Did she like it? Was it too much? Lena couldn’t help but worry about how Kara perceived the very generous gift. Maybe Kara hated the present. Worst of all, Kara probably still had no idea that her secret admirer was Lena. She was in the middle of fretting when all of a sudden-_

_*BAM* There was a loud thud on her private balcony followed by the sound of shattered glass. Lena turned around slowly, afraid of what she would find. Was there about to be another kidnapping attempt on her life? Instead, what she saw was completely unexpected._

_All of the floor-to-ceiling glass that covered an entire wall of her office was completely shattered. Her balcony had cracks and fractures all around, none of which were big enough to cause the balcony to fall, but enough to make her wary. Though the most shocking view of all wasn’t the state of her office, but the person she found who had destroyed it. On her soon-to-be-unsafe balcony, Lena found a sobbing Kryptonian on her knees, tears running down her face._

_At this, Lena was concerned beyond belief. Who hurt Kara? Who did she have to punch? Did she have to kill anyone? If so, who would unknowingly be facing the wrath of an angered Luthor? At this Lena ran forward, damaged balcony be damned, and rushed to scoop the blonde into her arms. “Kara what’s wrong. Did someone hurt you?” Lena carefully caressed the blonde's face in her hands and lifted her head up to look her in the eyes. Instead of answering Kara sat there and continued to sob as though she didn’t hear Lena._

_When Kara failed to answer, Lena became deeply worried. Who had shaken this caped heroine so much that she became rendered speechless? She gently pulled Kara into a tight hug and laid the blonde’s head on her shoulder. She would hold Kara exactly like this for all of eternity if she had to. Anything to make Kara smile again._

_After a few minutes, Kara’s crying began to cease, and she slowly looked up at Lena with awe in her eyes. “Darling, are you ok? Why are you sad?” Instead of having the reaction she was hoping for, Kara just started crying again. “Kara if you tell-”_

_“Puppies…Tears of joy Lena…” Kara said in a whisper. She then proceeded to take a deep breath and regained her voice. “Puppies, cats, birds, and so many animals. Somebody made a donation in my name to the National City Animal Shelter. I-” Kara couldn't even give one of her famous rants due to her crying. She really was at a loss for words._

_“Oh, thank goodness, you’re not hurt. For a second I thought I was going to have to kill someone.” Lena sighed in relief knowing that her friend was ok. On the bright side, she had confirmation that Kara liked her present._

_“No, not at all. I’m just overwhelmed, that’s all.” Kara said a little breathless while repositioning herself so that she could hug Lena back properly._

_“Do you have any idea who your secret admirer could be now?” Lena asked tentatively. She didn’t really want to hear Kara suspect anyone other than her, but she had to know if she was any closer to where she wanted to be._

_“I’m unsure of who it could be. I know now though that it couldn’t be Dave. He doesn’t like animals. Plus, he asked a newbie to be his Valentine yesterday.” Kara laughed at that last part. She looked down and began fiddling with the end of her cape. She looked so small and vulnerable at that moment._

_Lena couldn’t help but feel hopeful. With Dave out of the way, Lena was confident that Kara would figure out it was her. "Are you upset?”_

_“Eh, not really...I-I’m sort of glad it wasn’t him. We wouldn’t have worked out anyway. I love animals too much.” Kara replied with a simple shrug._

_“Well, he’s truly missing out because darling, you are one in a million. A true diamond. Dave doesn’t know how unlucky he is to have lost you.” Lena said with love in her eyes. Dave would never be good enough for Kara. As a matter of fact, most people wouldn't be good enough for the blonde. Who’s to say that Lena is even good enough for her either? Even if she isn’t, nothing will stop her from giving Kara all the love she deserves._

_“You think so?” Kara looked up at Lena with puffy red eyes._

_“Yes, I do,” Lena said with conviction. After their intense, but endearing moment Kara began to realize the damage she had caused to Lena’s office. At first, she was speechless, but then she hurried to find her words and to apologize._

_“Lena-I your…your balcony. I-I…sorry, I didn’t…oh Rao. I-what…I’ll pay for it. Pay. Money. H-how much?? $10,000…$20,000?? I don’t have-” Kara was so worried about what she had done that she couldn’t even breathe. All her words came out raspy and she couldn’t even come up with a complete and coherent thought._

_To ease the blonde, Lena gentled grabbed the blonde's face in her hands. “Kara, please don’t worry about it. You don’t have to give me your money. I’m a billionaire, remember?” Lena then let out a gentle laugh which caused Kara to nod and smile warily in return. After a few more minutes of looking after Kara to make sure she was alright, Lena ordered Chinese food so that they could sit together and talk about the "anonymous" donation._

* * *

February 8…

With Valentine’s Day less than 6 measly days away, Lena was a bit concerned. She thought she had been obvious with her most recent presents, but Kara remained as oblivious as ever. Just 2 days ago, Lena had bought a painting for Kara from the National City Art Exhibition Show. The painting itself wasn’t expensive, but it was a truly beautiful piece. The painting was a landscape depicting a crystal blue lake, with a pink and orange sky. Along the banks of the lake, there were wildflowers of all colors. The contrast in colors between the bright sky and the dark forest background gave the painting a sort of ominous feeling. Despite the wariness, one might feel by the unknown depths within the woods, one could not help but feel at peace and at home due to the whole ambiance of the piece.

The most intriguing part of the painting was that there appeared to be several moons in the sky, 3 to be exact. Lena didn’t know how many moons Krypton had, but from what Kara has told her, it had more than one. The 3 moons combined with the red sky was what Lena imagined Krypton to look like. From how Kara was staring at the painting, Lena knew that Kara felt the same way. There were many wonderful pieces in the exhibition, but Kara always gravitated back to that specific painting. She had a somber look on her face. She wasn’t exactly sad, but reminiscent…

Lena couldn't tell you how long Kara stood in front of the painting, staring at it like it was a lifeline. Lena would never rush Kara though. She would happily stand to the side while Kara went through her most likely turbulent emotions. The CEO assumed that the reporter would appreciate the quietness and no talking, so Lena didn't speak. She was surprised though when Kara started to speak up. "This painting reminds me of Krypton. The moons...the sky...the serene landscape..."

From the moment Kara started telling Lena about Krypton, Lena knew that she had to get this painting for Kara. It was perfect. It brought out a side of Kara that was vulnerable and unafraid to remember.

Lena had the painting carefully extracted from the exhibition hall and transported to Kara’s apartment while she was home on her day off. It was Sunday after all, the one day each week that the reporter didn’t work. After making sure the painting arrived unscathed and on time, Lena lost herself in her work. It wasn’t until 6 hours later that Lena checked her phone and noticed that she had 3 unread messages from Kara.

Kara: Hey.

Kara: My admirer bought me the painting from the art show.

Kara: They really are generous.

Lena: Yes, indeed…


	6. Playing Dumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you like this update! This chapter is definitely longer than the others, but not too long. Like always, I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Enjoy and thank you for reading :)

Kara’s POV (The date is February 11):

Kara knows.

She’s known from the very beginning, at least to an extent.

She wasn’t sure at first…not wanting to be wrong, especially on such an occasion as this. But she’s always known the truth.

When Kara first started receiving presents from her secret admirer, she had assumed that it could’ve been anyone. Roses were such a common gift during Valentine’s season, so no specific person was automatically brought to mind. That being said, when her sister asked whom she thought it could be, she said Dave, even though deep down she knew it wasn’t. She knew it was **_her_**.

At first, she wasn’t sure, until she remembered the flowers that had been delivered to her office by the prestigious CEO not too long after they became friends. Lena had sent dozens of beautiful flowers to her office, 600 flowers to be exact. When Kara counted the number of roses that were sent to her office, there were 600 roses in total. She didn’t know if it was Lena’s way of clueing in that she was in fact Kara’s secret admirer, but it sent that exact message. Despite her suspicions though, Kara didn’t want to be wrong, so she led her sister and Lena to believe that she was completely oblivious.

The next gift Kara received was even further confirmation. Potstickers and chicken fried rice. Anyone with a brain would know that Kara loves potstickers. She practically eats them every day, so like the roses, it was a pretty obvious gift. It wasn’t the gift itself that gave her secret admirer away, but the amount of food sent. No average person living off of minimum wage could afford to routinely send Kara 30 potstickers and 2 orders of chicken fried rice. Only someone with a seemingly endless amount of money could do so. It had to be **_her_**.

The next 2 gifts that were sent her way by her secret admirer confirmed all suspicion. First, it was the obscenely large donation given in her name to the National City Animal Shelter. No one besides Alex and her friends knew she volunteered there. Even if some unknown stalker somehow knew that she did, they most definitely wouldn’t have the means to make such a selfless donation. Then it was the painting…

The painting of a rural landscape currently hanging on the wall above Kara’s bed. When she first saw it in the art exhibition show, she was rendered speechless. It was probably the closest image she had seen that resembled Krypton here on earth. The multiple moons, the peaceful lake, the red hue of the sky…it was all so similar. Kara wasn’t expecting to have such a huge reaction to the painting, but she couldn’t help it. It made her cry. Instead of trying to get Kara to look at other pieces in the exhibit, Lena let her stare at the painting for hours. Never once did she sway Kara to move along or try to leave. She stood there by Kara’s side, watching over her. Kara doesn’t remember what caused her to open up so candidly, but if she had to guess, it probably had something to do with Lena’s soothing presence. She told the CEO things about Krypton that she had never told anyone before. The beauty of her home planet, the types of creatures and plants…she told her about her parents… To her surprise, the painting appeared in her loft the very next day, right on top of her dining table. **_The painting sealed the deal._**

Kara doesn’t even want to know how far her secret admirer went to achieve such a feat, nor does she want to know at what cost. The truth of the matter is, only one other person besides Alex has access to her loft. They may have not delivered it themselves, but they definitely provided means of accessibility through the very key Kara presented them with to whomever actually delivered it. She knew from then on, with utmost certainty, that it was in fact **_her_** …

Kara knows that her sister has probably been pulling her hair out from how oblivious she seems to have been these past few days, but Kara acted dumb for 2 reasons. One, she didn’t want to somehow be wrong and have her suspicions blow up in her face. Two, she didn’t know why. Why was **_she_** doing this? What was her ulterior motive? Was it just as friends or were the generous presents supposed to hint at something more? Kara wanted to be careful. Why? Because she is in love with the very person giving her the presents. Her so-called “secret (but not so secret) admirer.” If Kara ended up overthinking the meaning of the gifts and assumed wrongly, she would be forever devastated. She would rather have Lena as a friend than nothing at all. No one has ever made Kara feel as loved as she does but having her as a friend is more than enough. She will always be in love with her, no matter what. **_Kara Danvers will always be in love with Lena Luthor…_**

* * *

“Kara…earth to Kara…” Alex was at Kara’s loft for their weekly sisters’ night, but her sister’s mind seemed to be preoccupied. Every 5 seconds, Kara seemed to get lost in her thoughts. Alex first tried to get her sister’s attention by throwing a pillow at her, but that barely broke her out of her trance. Then she got bold and stole one of her potstickers. Everyone knows that Kara DOES NOT share her potstickers, but even then, she did not budge. After that, Alex resorted to just calling Kara’s name to bring her back down to earth. She’s been calling her name for 5 minutes now, but Kara still seemed unaffected. “Hey…KARA! What is going on with you?” Alex realized that she didn’t have the energy to wait until her sister decided to rejoin society, so she did what anyone would do…she poured water on her.

“ALEX!?!?!?! What-” Kara was not expecting that to happen at all. She was trying to figure out what Lena was up to, and then all of a sudden, she’s soaking wet. “What the heck was that for!?!?!”

“You spaced out dummy. I’ve been trying to get your attention for like…FOREVER! What is up with you?” Alex was starting to get a little worried. Her sister is always living inside of her head, but she never just spaces out for long periods at a time like she has been doing recently.

“It’s nothing…just…preoccupied with work stuff.” Kara knew that she should probably just be honest with her sister. Alex could probably give her some good advice, but for some reason, she didn’t want to tell her sister. She loves Alex, but she didn’t want to tell her anything until she knew exactly what was going on. When she looked up at her sister, she saw a look of concern on her face. “I promise,” Kara said in hopes to appease her sister.

“Ok…” Alex replied with apprehension. “You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

“I know. You’re always here for me.”

“Always…”

* * *

Lena’s POV (The date is February 12).

Lena was growing weary. Kara still seemed to have no idea that she was her secret admirer. She pulled almost every trick in the book that someone with vast fortunes of money can pull. Yet, her tricks seemed to have no success. She would have lost complete hope if she still didn’t have one trick up her sleeve though.

Ever since her and Kara’s visit to the art exhibit, Lena has been trying to think of a gift for Kara that would hold significant meaning. For a little bit, she had no idea what to give the blonde, but then she thought of the perfect thing. She knows how much the reporter misses her home, the familiarity of the planet, and while she can’t bring Krypton back…she can do the next best thing.

Obsidian had created groundbreaking technology in the form of lenses that could allow you to escape life through virtual reality. While it was an astounding accomplishment, the lenses were limited. They only allowed you to visit locations and places that were already known to exist. You could kind of visit space and different imaginary dimensions, but those options could only provide the user with so much. They also proved to be somewhat glitchy due to only how far the tech could bring you. Without the creator’s knowledge of the greater beyond, scenes of faraway planets and civilizations were not that reachable, well…for anyone but Lena of course.

First Lena had to perform a somewhat invasive maneuver. In order to create real-life scenes in the likeness of Krypton, she needed access to Kara’s mind. A while ago, before performing the process, Lena did ask Kara to be part of an experiment involving her memories, but she did not tell her what the results of the lab would be used for. Once she scanned Kara’s brain and found what she was looking for, she inputted all her data onto her computer and got to work.

Lena wasn’t trying to create another virtual reality that could be applicable through Obsidian lenses, she just used the framework as a reference. What she had created, in her opinion, was far greater. She knows that Kara doesn’t really like to reminisce on her past because of the overwhelming sadness that ensues, so she crossed the idea of virtual reality out. She didn’t want to make Kara sad, rather happy. So, she came up with a hologram-like piece of technology that could display the images and memories from Kara’s mind of Krypton right in front of her.

The tech was a small little sphere with one flat side. All you had to do was press the button, and images of Krypton would spring to life. Scenic landscapes, Kara’s childhood home, her favorite hangout spot…everything that Kara remembered from her life on Krypton would pop up. Lena was worried at first that Kara would be upset with how invasive her latest present would be, but she felt the overwhelming need to give this present to her…

At this very moment, she was standing outside Kara’s loft, key in hand, ready to put her newest wrapped present on Kara’s dining table. Slowly Lena unlocked the door and made her way inside. She gingerly placed the small device on the table with a note that read, “This is my last present, so I have pulled all the stops. I hope you like it and know that this present comes with all the love, I have to give to you. You mean everything to me. From, Your Secret Admirer.”

Lena then proceeded to make her way into Kara’s bedroom. There she saw the painting that she gifted to the blonde hanging above her bed. Lena knew it was hanging there, Kara told her that it was, but seeing it hanging there in person was so much more spectacular. Seeing it there brought the CEO so much joy. When she bought the painting, she was afraid that the blonde would just hide it under her bed or gift it back to the art exhibit. Lena’s glad that none of those 2 scenarios happened.

Lena seemed to lose track of time in Kara’s home. She doesn’t know how long she has been standing there, looking up at the painting, but she realizes that she has been there for far too long. She was supposed to drop off her present and leave without a trace in under 5 minutes. Reluctantly she made her way out of Kara’s bedroom and arrived at the door. She pulled out her key, opened the door, and stepped out, fully prepared to relock the loft and leave.

“Lena…”

Lena slowly looked up and met the eyes of her favorite reporter standing less than 5 feet away. Shit, she had stayed too long.

“Kara…”


	7. I Have Always Known

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This the last chapter in this work, so thank you all for reading. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this.
> 
> Like always, I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Let me know what you think in the comments as well.

**_SHIT…._ **

_I definitely stayed too long. Damn it._

Kara was standing less than 5 feet away from Lena. A confused and concerned expression on her face. Given Lena’s family history, this particular situation would look very compromising to anyone but Kara. Kara knows that Lena isn’t her family and that she wouldn’t do anything to try and hurt her. Still…she can’t help but feel that Kara is definitely a little on edge. I mean, anyone would if they watched someone carefully sneak out of their dwelling place.

“Lena…” Kara hasn’t moved since she’s made herself known. She’s just standing there looking at Lena.

“Yes?” Lena would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little scared. She has nothing to worry about…well except for the fact that she snuck in Kara’s house to drop off her last present and Kara caught her sneaking out… Wait? She shouldn’t be worried about anything. This is what she has wanted. Right? For Kara to figure out that she is in fact her secret admirer and they can live happily-ever-after. La dee da dee da. With a nervous chuckle, Lena says, “This is most definitely not what it looks like. At all.”

Kara carefully shifts her stance. At this point, she looks kind of annoyed. “Lena, I just watched you sneak out of my loft and then attempt to use the spare key I gave you to lock my door. From my viewpoint, this is most definitely what it looks like.”

 _Well, Kara does have her moments. She most definitely is on to me now._ Lena slowly puts her spare key into her purse. “…and what does this look like?” Lena has nothing else to do but wait for Kara’s answer. Her heartbeat is going a mile a minute right now and the blonde can probably hear it.

Instead of giving a straight answer, Kara just stands there looking at her. She doesn’t move, it practically looks like she’s stopped breathing altogether. Her eyes, Lena’s favorite feature of the blonde, are vibrant and piercing straight into her soul. It’s as though they are looking for something, some secret that Lena has deep within. “Kara…?”

In the blink of an eye, Kara has Lena backed up against her loft door. Lena’s head is trapped between the blonde’s hands that are pressed against the door. Never in her life has Lena ever felt so merciless in the hands of someone else, but there’s always a first for everything because right now, she feels trapped. She is trapped and at the mercy of the Kryptonian right in front of her.

“Lena…” Kara is staring her down as though she can see inside Lena’s mind.

“Mhm…” _God damnit. Why am I so scared right now? It’s just Kara. Kara...who can literally move mountains and shoot lasers out of her eyes. Shit, I really-_

“Breathe.” At first, Lena doesn’t hear her. The Kryptonian barely whispered the word. It does help somewhat though because the CEO finds herself doing as she’s told.

 _God, I’m definitely a **bottom**. The things I would do just to- _“Ok, I’m breathing.”

At this, the reporter chuckles to herself and a smile slowly creeps its way onto her face. “I can see that. So, are you going to tell me why I just watched you sneak out of my house, or…am I going to have to gently force the answer out of you?”

The blonde’s words cause the CEO to short circuit. _Force it out of me? What does she mean by “force the answer out of you?” Is this going where I think it's going? Already? Thinks are definitely moving faster than I anticipated…_

Apparently, Lena had taken too long because Kara has come to a resolution. “Fine, if you won’t tell me, I’ll just see for myself. If I find out that you’ve eaten my cookies though, there will be hell to pay.”

Without any further notice Kara quickly takes a step back, reaches to the side of Lena, and turns the knob to her door. Even though she knew it was coming, Lena was not prepared. As soon as Kara whips open her door, the CEO and the floor make acquaintances. “Oww…”

Lena is on the floor, most likely with a concussion no thanks to Kara. Slowly, the blonde’s face comes into her line of vision, an annoying smirk present. “Sorry…I did warn you.” Kara extends her hand down to Lena to help her up, which Lena grateful accepts. Once Lena is standing in an upright position, she looks up to see Kara staring at her again. “Right, so…what did you do?”

Lena opts to not saying anything and just gives Kara a shrug, partially because she’s still reeling from her less than graceful fall.

“Alright…I guess I’ll just have to look for whatever it is that I’m looking for with no help at all. How Luthor of you.” At that remark, Lena can’t help but let out a gentle laugh. Kara always knows how to defuse tense situations.

To Lena’s surprise, Kara doesn’t start in the room she's currently standing in. Instead, she heads straight for her bedroom. The blonde spends the next few minutes carefully examining her room, and to her dismay, finds nothing. Then Kara heads to the living room, once again carefully looking for something out of place. While Lena was watching the heroine, she couldn’t help but be conflicted. She was presented with an opportunity, an opportunity to do the one thing she has always wanted to do. Sure, she could let Kara find her last present all on her own, but now, for some reason, Lena wants to give Kara the present, so she knows without fail, that her secret admirer is actually her.

 _This is the moment I’ve been waiting for, and I’m **going** to take it. If she rejects me…fine. I’ll take it with stride and work to become friends with her again. We’ve been through so much worse. We can come back from this if everything doesn’t turn out the way I want it to. _Carefully Lena made the short journey from her spot at the front door where she had been watching the blonde, to the dining table. There, next to a beautiful vase of flowers, was her tiny present. Even with her superpowers, she doesn’t blame Kara for not noticing it right away. It is indeed small, no bigger than a ping pong ball and with the box, it's no bigger than a grapefruit.

Normally Lena would be apprehensive about being so vulnerable, but now, she can’t afford to be. She has already made up her mind. Slowly she picks it up and turns to see Kara on the floor looking underneath her couch for god knows what. _She really is adorable._ “Kara.”

At the sound of the CEO’s voice, Kara immediately perks up and goes to look up at her friend. When Kara looks up, she sees a small box in Lena’s hand. She looks further up, and she sees her dearest friend Lena’s face. She looks so small and vulnerable at this moment. Kara can tell that Lena has something important she wants to say, but she can’t seem to tear herself away from Lena’s eyes. The prettiest eyes she’s ever seen.

Lena breaks from the trance Kara has also seemed to put her in and clears her voice. Bravely, she continues to tell Kara exactly what is on her mind. “Kara, I should’ve said something before…I wanted to…no, I needed to say something, but I didn’t know what to say and how to say it. You’re just…you...ok? I know I should’ve said something before, but I wasn’t brave enough, but I am now. I-I played this whole thing out, hoping for you to realize that it was me, but no matter what I did, you never seemed to figure it out…” Lena has tears in her eyes now and one single tear begins to make a path down her face. “I-”

Before Lena can get her next words out, Kara has the CEO wrapped in a tight embrace, to which the CEO returns readily. “ **I know. I have always known**.” After her confession, Lena can feel Kara take a shaky breath.

“What…?” _What does she mean that she’s known…?_

At Lena’s confusion, Kara carefully unravels her arms from around Lena’s waist. First, she takes the wrapped present and places it back on the table. Then, she gingerly cups Lena's face with both hands so that she can make eye contact. She gently uses her thumb to brush away any tears that Lena has shed. “I’ve known that you’re my secret admirer. From the very beginning, I always knew that it was you. Never Dave, never anyone else…only you.” Kara has unshed tears in her eyes now too. A small smile is working its way onto her face, being directed at Lena. Lena can tell she’s unsure of what to do because she seems cautious.

So, Kara knows...but Lena doesn’t know exactly what this means for them. There’s a lot not being said right now. “And you…?”

Kara laughs, a brilliant smile coming to sit on her beautiful face. “…and I may like you more than a best friend should.” She looks down to avoid eye contact with the brunette and drops her hands back to her sides. Out of embarrassment or nervousness who knows, but Lena doesn’t have time to overthink Kara’s actions because Kara apparently has more to say. “And I was hoping that your very generous presents were your way of telling me that you felt the same way too…”

Kara has not raised her head to make eye contact with Lena again, almost as though she, someone who is capable of beating even Superman’s ass, is afraid of what Lena might have to say. Lena lifts her hands and returns the action the blonde did before. With both hands cupping Kara’s face, she gradually lifts her face so that they are making eye contact.

Neither of them moves, scared of what might happen next. They stand there looking into each other’s eyes, hoping that one of them will make the first move so the other doesn’t have to. _I am LENA. FUCKING. LUTHOR. I am in the exact situation I want to be in and instead of going for what I want, I am standing her paralyzed. KISS the girl already, damnit._

And without any further hesitation, Lena does just that. She pulls Kara’s face to hers and does the one thing that she has always wanted to do. At first, the kiss is timid because both are still unsure. Kara still seems to be in shock by how the events have unfolded and overall unresponsive. Lena is about to pull away when the blonde’s hands snake their way around Lena’s waist, pulling Lena tighter into her body.

They stay like that for a while, kissing and pushing forth the feelings they have been holding back for quite some time. After a couple of minutes, Lena pulls back and rests her forehead against Kara’s. “I like you too dummy…and I was hoping that maybe...you'd like to be my Valentine?” Lena has joy written all over her face and her bottom lip is in between her teeth, in a playful smirk. At Lena’s words, Kara just laughs and nods her head. Her simple answer is enough for Lena because she hurriedly pulls Kara back in for another searing kiss.

While kissing Kara, Lena can't help but think about how happy she is. Sure, she finished her objective the day before Valentine's Day, but she still got it done. And Kara may not technically be her girlfriend yet, but Lena's sure things won't stay that way for long.

Either way, she did manage to get the girl in the end...

* * *

God, she is so so so late. Alex was off tonight and promised her sister that they could have a much-needed sister night. Sure, they had one not too long ago, but she knows her sister is probably confused from all the secret admirer bullshit she’s going through. Luckily for Kara, the best sister in the world bought some pizza and donuts to make things all better, because that’s what big sisters do.

She hurriedly makes her way into her sister's building, and steps into the elevator. As she’s heading up, she tries to call her sister, but there’s no answer. _Maybe she’s in the shower?_

Alex knows that her sister didn’t forget about sister night, because she never forgets. Once the elevator stops at Kara’s floor, Alex quickly makes her exit and grabs her spare key out of her pocket. She opens the door, and is met with the last thing on the face of the planet that she ever expected to see…

On the couch she sees Lena _**straddling**_ Kara as they make out and swap saliva. _Ewwwww…..I did not need to see that._ Quietly she takes out her phone to sneakily take a picture as evidence. Once she's done Alex makes sure to make her presence known.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE???!?!!?!” At that, Lena and Kara freeze and slowly turn to face the front door. When Kara sees her sister, she practically throws Lena off of her and onto the couch, zooming herself across the room.

“It-it’s not what it looks like…a-at all…” Kara said quickly and airy. Both arms are up in the air like she’s about to be arrested, her head nodding back and forth so quickly that Alex can barely make out her face. For **_some_** reason, she seems to be out of breath. The CEO on the other hand is completely frozen. She is sitting on the couch, mouth agape, not a clue of what to do. She looks petrified.

“Kara, this is the DEFINITION of something looking like what it looks like,” Alex says in an exasperated tone. Geez, her sister can’t even take credit for the one good thing she’s somehow finally managed to do. “Listen, I know we were supposed to have a sister night, but it looks like you’re… _ **busy**_ …so I’m just gonna go.”

Neither Lena nor Kara can find the words to respond, so they just nod their heads. Satisfied with their responses, Alex swiftly turns around on her heels and makes a beeline straight for the door. Once she has the door pulled open, she pulls up the image she took of the two lovebirds. “Also, I will be sending this picture of you lovebirds sucking face to the group chat. Bye!” And at that, she slams the door behind her and runs out of Kara’s building as to not get caught.

“ **ALEX**!”


End file.
